


Golden rabbit

by Fireflycat



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fazbear's Fright, Five Nights At Freddy's: Fazbear Frights: Into The Pit, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflycat/pseuds/Fireflycat
Summary: Bizzare was the only term Oswald could use to describe this situation.
Relationships: Oswald & Spring Bonnie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Golden rabbit

Bizzare was the only term Oswald could use to describe this situation.

First, he found a ball pit that would let him travel back in time. Then, his dad was replaced by a tall rabbit animatronic who everyone else sees as a human being except for himself and Jinx the cat. And now he was stuck inside the house with it.

He had tried to make a run for it the moment they arrived right outside his house, but the bunny had been faster and stronger than he thought, his grip as tight as iron, most likely able to crush every single bone in Oswald's arm if he wanted to.

”You can’t do this,” He had told the rabbit, who did nothing more but stare down at him, his face unchanging. He couldn’t decide if that or if it being capable of changing expressions would be more terrifying. 

When he tried going to his room, the rabbit suddenly grabbed his arm again and Oswald let out a cry of pain at how tight the grip was at first. Then the pressure softens, just a little bit until the pain was gone. 

Oswald blinked in confusion. The bunny hadn’t been this careful before.

”What do you want?” He asked, turning to look at it. The bunny didn’t respond. Instead, it slowly started to walk further into the house, dragging Oswald with it from behind, who had no choice but to follow after.

Once they reached the kitchen, the bunny stopped in its tracks. It stared at Oswald and pointed at a nearby chair, like an adult telling their child to sit down. Oswald almost wanted to go against it but decided not to test its patience and did as he was told. The bunny stared at him, then grabbed a nearby sheet of paper and pen and sat down in the chair opposite to him.

Oswald watched warily as the bunny started to draw something on it while never taking its eyes off him. It was both creepy and kind of interesting to watch. For the most part, though, it was creepy.

He watches as it throws the pen aside once it’s finished and leaves the paper lying across the table. Oswald glances at the bunny, and when he realizes he’s waiting for him to grab the drawing, he looks at it for any tricks or signs of movement and hastily yanks it towards him.

It’s a drawing of some kind of man with what looks like children floating around him with black tears streaming down their faces like an endless river. Oswald frowns at the paper and turns it over, but finds nothing on the other side. No hint or clues to what it could all mean.

He throws his head back with a groan, growing increasingly annoyed over all of this. The rabbit doesn’t react to it. Not even when he goes his way to glare daggers at it, holding up the paper in the air and pointing a finger at it. ”Can't you just tell me what this means?”

The bunny stares at him. It always does. Oswald wonders if all it can do is stare and be creepy all day. It doesn’t help that nobody but himself knows that it isn’t his dad, who’s somewhere down inside the ball pit. He wonders if-

”-- T̸̻̭͚̒̽̓͂̽͆̽̄͂̄̔̔̿̈̚͠ḫ̴̡̠͓̤̰̥̬̳͇̯̞̌̑͊̆ȩ̸̛̲̭̩̟̓͌̉̎͊͗̓̾͆̏̐̊͝͠ ̴͎̞̜̺̜͉̥̜̮̘͍̟̫͌̔̓̑͊̓̌͊̏̉͘͜͝͠ͅp̴̡͕͖̬͔̪͒̿̀̍̅͑̆̅͘u̸̹̯̝͗r̴̡͕̩͚̻̲̲̩͇̮̄̀͒͒̃͋̂͋͠ṕ̴͙̞̲̥̞̇̓̾̇͒̅̿̿̑͂̈͐͘͘l̷̤̝͔̘̬̓͋̈́̅͒̀͌̐́̍͠ȩ̵̛̤̞͈͚̭͓̜̃̈̋̍̈͗̍̎̕ ̸̼̻̇̊̌̇͛͗̿̅̽̕̕̕͝m̶̧̨̲̲̯͑̓̓̇̈͛̃̓̎̓̈́̌͝ḁ̸͐̌̀͘͝n̴̛̗̗͍̦̝͖̻̫̯̉̌̓͛̉͛̑͑̚͝͝͝ ̶̨̟͖̥̼̱̬̘͓͔͈̥̑̏͆̇͐͂́͐͐̐̒͌͒̚͠k̵̡̧̰̗̤̫̩̳͔͐͌͒͋̿̈̄̈͐̓̓̚͠ͅi̴̠̘͓̤̼̳̥̤͓͂̏͒͋̓͋̐͋͆̽̿̑̅͐͜͝͝͠l̴̛̪̣̼͂̄̃͛͊͆̆́̀̍̇̀̈́͠͠l̸̡̨̠̘̮̱̞̪̪͈̝̪͇̻͚̋̈̓̐̏̉̄ȩ̵̬̣̹̻͊d̸̢̥̖̋͋͑̉͌̂͂̄͝ ̴̫͒̓͌͆͌̐̈̿̃͆̕ţ̶̺̻̫̗̠͕͖͓͉̭̣̫̻͇̽̔͊̈́̎͝h̵̨̧̛̯̪̃͌͒̏̐͊̾̄̿̍͠͝ë̴̡̨͇͇̻̰͖̩͚̗͇̟̬͇̮̫́̈͝m̴̡̪͇͍̱̠͕͉̭͍̳̳͇̦̱̺̔̆͘̕ ̷͚̰̬͔̣̎͜ȧ̶̢̙̜͔̻͖̠̬̬̖̮̬̘̥͔̦͆̈́̐̐͂̋̑̈́͌̏̚l̸͍͙̂̐͐̄̓̍---”

Oswald jumps out of his seat, scrambling backward until his back hit the kitchen counter. The voice sounded like a broken, disorienting record like someone had destroyed it with a baseball bat over and over again. He couldn’t believe his ears for a moment. Was it actually trying to talk? It could talk in the first place??

”Can,” He swallows. ”Can you repeat that, but slower this time?” 

The bunny stares. At first, he thinks it’s not going to listen, but then its mouth opens a fraction, and the same voice in the same kind of tone comes out.

”--Ķ̵̯̭̈́̀̎̿̕͠ḯ̶̧̡̛̗͙̭͖͂̆̚͠ļ̴̰̹̯̟͖̖͇̗͇͎̘̠͆̓̈́̊̋̍̏̐͛͋̃̓͘ḽ̶̨̙̻̮̥̹̮̗̪̬͈̦̘̎̔̉͒̾̚̚ě̵̖͈̦͒͒̈́d̶̬̪̙̬͈͇̊̄̌͗͠ ̶͓̘͂̈́ẗ̸̩̼̱̠̰́̽̓̄́̄̓h̸̹̣̲̒̈́ȇ̶̱͔͖̬̪̬͎͚̦̋͆͘ͅ ̴̧̡̡̧͈̙͓̘̥̗͗͒͠c̷̡̯̤̥͎̪̳̹̹̻͕̋̈́̿͋̓̅̾̏͐̾̒̊̕͠ͅḣ̵̡̯͚̠͇̘̜̜̪̩͖̻̜̀͆̓̔͘į̵͇̺͈͈̯͔͕̰͍̃̿̿̇̾̌̓̓̕ͅļ̶̡̛̘̥̝̲̭̘̰̲̳̄̊͜d̵̡̢̻̦͚̞̬͓̮̤͙͇̙̣̬̩̭̐́͒̎͆͌̌̔̚ȑ̵̢̜͓̹̳̜̝̻̌͆͒̄͊̽̽̈́̒̊̆́͘ͅę̴͎̮̭̥̩̞̥̙͔̝͂ń̶̡̛̦͖͊̎͒̂͐̒̄̕͠--”

He still can’t understand what it was saying, but now that he knows it can talk, maybe he could find someone to give it a new voice box. There should be someone who knew about it, right? Then again, the bunny might not let him leave the house. At least, not alone.

He groans, throwing his head down on the table in defeat. What was he thinking? None of this is right. This thing took his dad and replaced him. It’s fooling everybody somehow, and now he’s suddenly thinking of helping it? Fat chance.

A light pressure settled itself over his head. When Oswald looked up, he saw a massive yellow hand towering over him, the rabbit now standing right in front of him rather than sitting on the chair like it was a few seconds ago. Immediately, draws back from it, slowly making his way out of the kitchen, and glances at the stairs.

”I’m going to my room now,” He says. ”Is that okay?” Or would the bunny try and lunge for him again?

When it doesn’t make any move towards him, Oswald carefully walks up the stairs, feeling its eyes on the back of his head as he does. It’s only when he reached his room that he allowed himself to breathe.

The bunny stays right where it was. 

Its cold blue eyes never once leaving the staircase.


End file.
